User talk:Aeriesol
Welcome to the Multiverse! Hi. I'm all the "everythings" you've ever heard of. Currently I'm a blue sheep who likes cookies very much. This code is not mine, but from my CHBRP talk page (aka it belongs there), because I'm such a lazy sheep plus I suck at coding. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page, required that you put a new header for every new message. You can do this by placing two 's before and after a message title then typing your message below. I don't bite. I just nibble. I'll be less active starting 20/9/2015 PHT because school is such a bummer. However, I'll still be sneaking on whenever I can and defying my schedule shamelessly whilst sacrificing sleep for DARP, so don't you worry your pretty little minds. ᴾᵉᵒᵖᶫᵉ ᵗʰʳᵒʷ ʳᵒᶜᵏˢ ᵃᵗ ᵗʰᶦᶰᵍˢ ᵗʰᵃᵗ ˢʰᶦᶰᵉ⋅ Anyway, I won't completely disappear, but I'm probably no longer to be lurking 25/8. Help, Please, Maybe? Also, it's your post. <3 Anyways, I got the following MBTIs, and I feel like you're super good with that stuff, so I was wondering if there was anything that popped out as incorrect?? *Maple - ESFJ *Violet - ESTP *Henry - ESFJ *Dalisay - INFJ *Mark - ISFP *Natalia - INFJ *Coraline - ISTP *Nikki - ENTP *Carissa - ISTJ *Jenelle - ISTJ *Phoebe - ENFP *Jamie - INFJ *Penelope - ISTJ Yes, I have 3 INFJs and 3 ISTJs... Thanks! It helped a lot, but I'll go back to it tommorrow, because I have extra hours off due to finals, so I'll have a lot more time to focus on that. :D Also, I love how Red really likes Phoebe. I didn't get it at first, but I do now. I'm slowly seeing the connection... :P xD Stepfather...thing? As in, the car door thing, or something IC? Oh. Yeah. :/ I guess? Also, Maudrey is official, pretty much? :o Since...Aydanelle was? :P It was a successful day, ship-wise. :D Whyyy is it that only Nikkirin is our ship? Where did our ships go? Why don't we have ships, plural? I feel like we've said this a lot, but I also feel like we've only ever complained. Oops. xD And, you should make a ship jar on your wiki, because I think you had one, but deleted it, because I can never find it anymore. :P You're so sweet! My grandma is doing well. :) All her tests looked great. Now we're just waiting to hear when her surgery might be-- very soon, by the sounds of it. Oops, didn't know about the name thing. :P Including it on the WB might be for the best lol. If you want to do it, I'll un-archive it. But if you don't, that's up to you. You're the patient. ;) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:23, January 21, 2016 (UTC) :Fair enough, as I'm going to bed soon, anyway. :P Since I'm taking care of my grandma these next few days... I'm not sure how active I'll be. I might owl Carn even, if it's something you're really wanting to do, since I'm not sure how much I'll be around. :) This above all else...to thine own self be true. 05:52, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Actually... I already knew all of that. I got bored, and I was messing around on the internet one time (as if that isn't always) and found out. Although, the banana things I already knew, because of potassium being radioactive, so yeah. :P NO. ONCE. Remember? Nikkirin's creation? I believe that's the only time we didn't just repeat the cycle. xD But, other than that, yeah, pretty much. :P Ugh. I feel you. I have that same problem, all of the time. :/ Honestly, I'm thinking about putting Rhoyce on there??? Even though, I bet both of them are so not dead now. :/ And I'm going on a mental Rhoyce rant now, great. Why??? D: Seriously, as much as I love them, I hate how much control they have over my life, like sometimes I have to just take a moment and not do anything, but think about them. >.< It's stupid. I know. But I have to. ugh tb to when his siblings hinted at things before they were even friends ugh tb to when she nearly hit him with a rock ugh tb to when they were talking trash about how loud the harriers were and ugh tb to when they were thought to be married even though I don't even think they were dating yet I miss them...oh well, right? Dammit. I'm supposed to be sleeping, since I have the last portion of finals tomorrow, and now I'm thinking about them, so I'll never sleep. D: Also. I wrote...two things, because I had to get my mind off of it, and I know I had to make an attempt at least? Plus, I had to point out stuff with your characters. xD :P I would love it if you ignored it, I just didn't want to regret not sending it. :/ Kate/Phoebe (I already know Phoebe will like Kate, sometime, and I know Phoebe will be incredibly confused by it, also have I mentioned how I get a gender-neutral vibe from her, just she's feminine in appearance, but technically gender-neutral?) and Sabina/Violet (I want to see Sabina's bisexual-ness way too much, and I need to stop, and I know I have to, but I can't?). I'm done. I swear. I have more. But, I shouldn't say them. So, yeah. Sabina is my bisexual niece, okay? I would never forget that she's bisexual. :P Really, I want to see her be with a chick, so very bad, it's just a huge YES moment, when or if it happens. xD Phoebe would be cool with Pheebs, since Kate is chill (and cute), so I doubt she would mind, unless other people called her that. :P Actually, I ship Cecilie/Valentin a lot, like they're not OTP (that's still them forever and always, just my "OTP" is probably Ryder/Via, whatever the frick their ship name is...Rylie, I think), but I ship them. :P Anyways, I think Natalia would, hands down, like Valentin. I hate it. I hate it so much. But, I can see it. And, I know we haven't even fully roleplayed them, but knowing her, I know it's a possibility, but I ship Cecilie/Valentin, so I want it to not be a thing? Plus, Nikolai/Carissa/Aspirin love triangle, for the win. Although, that turns into a polycule of Nikolai/Carissa/Aspirin/Nikki/Zach/Malia/Lena/Twyla/Jenelle/Aydan thing, not necessarily in that order because it should be a map, but oh well? I already found and bookmarked the page, when you had linked me. XD Violet and Sabina could so meet. Then, Violet could so get Sabina drunk. Then, Violet could so flirt with Sabina. Then, whatever happens. XD Anyways, I'm so down for that, but my baby doesn't need that the same time? You know? :P It'll probably happen. Unless, she start going crazy for somebody else, like Greg, or EQ again. :P Also. Oi. Twynelledan (I hated Twylaydanelle, especially since Twynelle is more canon than Twylaydan is, so I feel like it works better, hmph) is working so far. :P Aydan admitted his feelings two out of two times, Jenelle admitted her feelings one out of two times, and Twyla admitted her feelings zero out of one time. :P It's not there yet, but it's close to being a successful bundle of crap. XD DRUNK SABINA! :O Well, I'm down to roleplay that, whenever. :P I know right? Ugh. I love her, but I have to give her some angst, I just don't know what and I don't want to hurt her too bad (no, that's a lie, I do). :P And, I know right? :O I just want Twyla to tell Jenelle already, so Jenelle can get all confused and probably break down. (Ugh, can I just sat Jenelle is a cooler version of me? >.<) "Brits have got the monarchy, the US has the money but I know that you wanna be Canadian." Canadian, Please, gunnarolla and Julia Bentley OH MY GOD PLEASE TELL ME YOU'VE GOTTEN KYUREM 'CAUSE THIS HUNTING IS DRIVING ME NUTS. NUTS I TELL YOU. AGDUGFUASHFEVSVBGASDUVU WHY RIAKO WHYYYY Anywhooooo, Gino just got back from his yearly search-for-baby-sis-Eunmi angst fest and needs to annoy Kress. If yer not being buried in homework, could we? xD I'm running low on rps rn lmaooooooo MY INTJ BABY YES. ODETTE IS AN INTJ. Okay. Hello. :P For Valentin SEAL OF APPROVAL DUDE. THIS MEANS DESTINY GIVES RHOYCE THE SEAL OF APPROVAL. YES. JA. Whoo. Can I just say that Jaye is making me trying to convince me to telling me to somethinging me to bring back Boyce? And, I'm so sad, because I know Rheine won't be brought back, and I feel like that would make him sad... For Tamara Heyo 02:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC) THE AMAZINGNESS ^ Those pics were amazing. Also, I fully accept that xD also, "On what? The fact that your a bridesmaid of all things? No. I wouldn't dare comment on that." - Also headcannon xD AGAIN.i hate seeking actress's I don't have much skills in dis... I need like a guide. 04:58, January 25, 2016 (UTC)~~ Same Old Love selena gomez I think I'll be on for an hour or two, if all goes right... Make like a mother pelican and feed your young with your blood. Thanks XD I was thinking of it and then I was like "hm this might get me a few sentences" and then...boom. Posty in st mungo's? 01:09, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Ships/Rhoyce HELLO. I was looking at my ship jar, and I just love how aesthetically pleasing the colors are on it, I just love it, and I could've said this in chat, but it keeps breaking. :/ But, just #SixFeetUnder4Rhoyce2k16. *insert music thingy here* tripping over myself, aching, begging for you to come help, and now that I'm without your kisses, I'll be needin' stitchesss *insert music thingy here* Yeah, I can see that. xD :P "Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear. Oh, I'm a Yummy, Chummy, Funny, Lucky Gummy Bear." Gummy Bear Song Large Office for Potassium and Silver and Shrieking Shack for Celentin~ Also, could you and Naphrodite pls stop teasing me w/Rhoyce bc mY HEART HURTS OKAY. THEY WERE PERFECT THEN THEY'RE GONE. STAHP IT, MAIGHAD. ;w; s2g im crying rn :Shush bby they couldn't handle your amazingness so they vaporized. ALSO YES TO THAT SVETA AND NASU HEADCANON XD p.s i found the perfect Rhoyce song iF THEY STAYED AFLOAT JFC: Up by Olly Murs : ::tbh that sounds like something Gino would say lel. I HAVE LOTS MORE LOVE SONGS TO SHOW YOU. I CAN SHOW YOU A ♪ WHOLE NEW WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORLD ♫ :: :::scrolling thru my music library rn~ *Speak Now, Taylor Swift - AU WHERE BOYCE IS IN AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE AND RHEINE IS AN UNINVITED GUEST WHO OBJECTS TO THE MARRIAGE *Wake Up, The Vamps - THAT COMA AU THO *Everything Has Changed, Taylor Swift - I SWEAR TO ALL THE MANGOES IN THE WORLD THAT I WILL PLAY THIS ONCE RHOYCE REUNITES *Where Do Broken Hearts Go?, One Direction - HAHA BOYCE THO WHEN HE RETURNS TO BRITAIN TO FIND OUT RHEINE'S GONE *Terrified, Katharine McPhee - idek anymore just Rhoyce feels ;w; *Kiss With A Fist, Florence + The Machines - SEOMOON THO <3 *Roads, Lawson - 'All roads lead to you' dhdgddbdkvjd *Sa Ibang Mundo, Nadine Lustre - s2g rhoyce are starcrossed lovers *Shattered, Trading Yesterday - oh my god this song tho *Summer Paradise, Simple Plan - i love this <3 *My Love, Westlife - Oldfashioned but still beautiful :::enjoy~ ::: ::::OMG HC ACCEPTED <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 :::: Hey! :D Firstly, thanks for the random octopus fact, but for once I did actually already know that one, yay me :D I remember I watched this video years ago and now whenever anyone mentions octopus I think of it xD Anyway, it's honestly no problem at all that you didn't post back, don't worry about it *squeeze* Sorry to hear you're becoming disconnected to Kress, I really understand the feeling, I honestly do. I think you RP her great though and she's your character, so you can do whatever the hell you want with her. I think it's probably been too long to continue that RP, sorry :/ But I'd love to start another one at Hogwarts - whether with Raven and Kress or whatever other combination of characters you feel like :) Hope you have a great day xx :) ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 14:03, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Nausikaa Slytherin! (let me guess...Thalia?) 22:28, January 27, 2016 (UTC) The biggest gun made during WWII could shoot over 20 miles. YAAAS tbh I hardcore ship Thalia and Reyna XD 23:19, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Happily one direction So, out of the guys, I like Bernie Gilbert. cx I'm considering using him. If it were a she, though... *whispers* help meeee Heyo Yes her & I are sharing Jungkook :D Also, I'm going to be going to bed soon. >e< Hi I'm guessing your having issues with chat? So...wanna rp Elonie? :PS Ooh or Valentin and Kay! Hi again :D Glad you enjoyed the octopus video xD And yeah, of course I understand about the Kress stuff *hugs* Wow, that's so many suggestions and I literally love all of them xD I can't pick xD Uhh....I'm going to go with Skye and Kate, just because it's one that you said you liked and that seems easiest :D I get things started I posted here, hope that was okay xx Have a lovely day, you wonderful human being :P ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:19, January 28, 2016 (UTC) "Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy is our pride deep inside. We are one." We Are One, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride OH MY GOD NOKIA WHY ANGST AT 5:30 IN THE MORNING ;w; BUT I LOVE IT OMG YOU'RE SO AMAZING MY SLEEPINESS VAPORIZED XD A Singular Song That Slightly Reminds Me Of Something Here. "Yeah, we're happy, free, confused, and lonely at the same time. It's miserable and magical, oh yeah!" 22, Taylor Swift maighad nokia you need ultra premium mega blockbuster brain bleach D: go read fluffy fanfics to cleanse ur amazing mind D: also have u seen my new RWBY oc? :YAAAAAAAAS i was thinking of putting Hyacinth on her own team but that works too xD *helps u with bleaching ur brain* : FanFics + Nikkirin + Roleplays So, everybody connected to Nikki has vanished, besides Aspirin and Tamara (who we never really roleplayed her with, anyways, which is fine), so I'm putting her to rest. Meaning, #Nikkirin sinks. But, I remember suggesting Aspirin/Carissa, and I'm still so okay with that, if you are. So, I can try that, when you can, if you want to. Truly, I'm sorry, because I thought they were cute, but I wasn't ever roleplaying her and everybody I would ever roleplay her with is leaving... :/ Also, did you notice that during Boyce's Falling and Crashing Beside You fanfic, the thing went Boyce's...fingers, hands, forearms, arms, shoulders, head, as the paragraphs went on? I meant to point that out when I first linked it, if you didn't get it, but I never did, and I was rereading it, so I could post it on my google blogger account. :P Wait...you've read The Selection? I read the entire series in two days, completely skipping every meal and an entire night of sleep to do so. c: Anyways, Carbon Nitride is nothing more than a crush, since Red and I never roleplay them, let alone talk (speaking of which, I've been trying to, I swear, she just hasn't answered my PM yet), so I don't think it would be that much of a deal. I'm fine with it, and love triangles are nice anyways, but I'll try to check with Red, if she actually answers the PM, which might be broken, now that I think of it, it might be broken, to see what she thinks though. Literally, I loved that series, and I normally hate things like that, and I thought I was going to hate it, but it's pretty nice, and just all of what you said, basically. c: PMs are the worst, but I don't think they broke this time. Oh well...There's probably a good reason, so I'm not bugged. :/ Also, I believe it's your post on the roleplay, but I think you know that, because I feel like you always know those things, just procrastination and distractions are always things. c: But, I was wondering if you'd like to start another one? Perhaps...Eh, I don't know, actually. I guess, it depends on if you want to or not. :p Hi Hey, awh, don't worry about it. I hadn't seen you on chat so I'd actually presumed you'd hadn't been about for a few days and was starting to worry about you xD It's no problem *squeeze* ''You're tied together'' ''with a smile'' [http://tigerlilys-sandbox.wikia.com but you're coming undone] 15:13, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Don't Stop 5sos come onto chaaaaat Danke... Long live Pioneers; Rebels and Mutineers; Go forth and have no fear; Come close and lend an ear I Love You Barney I've posted on the Sleming RP, and it's just old feels left, right, front, and back hitting me evERYWHERE. Not to mention I decided to go down a more feelsy road aka proposing *w* whaiiii meeee oh noble loki ::pls join me on fal chat? c: Hysterics Posty in St. Mungo's? 00:27, February 3, 2016 (UTC) I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEE Yeah, I'm alive and I'm back and hey and I missed you and *takes deep breath* that's it XD Hellooo I have nothing better to say than that Celentin (I believe that's their ship name, but correct me if I'm wrong) is giving me intense feels. <3 Also, I believe it's your post on Sab/Violet...Sablet or Viorina. I don't even think they're necessarily ship, but "Sablet" reminds me of "Tablet" and "Viorina" reminds me of "Carly Fiorina" and I felt like putting that out there, plus shortened ways of saying Character 1/Character 2 are always the best. Ooooh. I was wondering if you wanted to do Rhoyce or Deonlake or something on the other wiki? DUDE WE JUST OWLED EACH OTHER AT THE SAME TIME WHOO. Now, I'm really scared to click that link... Firstly, I loved it, and I've decided exactly what to do for Jenelle now. Well, I don't think anything is really in a time, because Kargo is probably what it would've been now, but Fleming is probably farther, and I think Birsley is too... So, it could be whatever we wish it to be. I totally approve of Sabrina's kids being called Sablets, that's kinda adorable, odd, but adorable, and I like it. "There's a point where it tips, there's a point where it breaks, there's a point where it bends and a point we just can't take anymore." Time To Say Goodbye, RWBY AEEEEEEEEEEYOOOOOOOOOO INA NG TILAPIA AYOKO PANG BUMALIK SA KLASE BUKAS HUHUHUHUHUHU SAKIT SA ULO EH, NAGRI-REVIEW PARA SA NAT AT AYOKO PA ;w; tapos na yung math oral contest namin at haha tingnan mo hindi kami nanalo whoops. 'wag mo akong tanungin kung baket nagtatagalog ako ng biglaan. ang sagot nyan ay nagbabasa ako ng isang napakagandang romcom na story sa wattpad at 100% yas yun eh xD haha gusto mo pang paiyakin ang iba gamit ang celentin? xD p.s. balak kung dalhin c tori dun sa ibang wiki (hindi sa tardis ah, pero pwede din don. ;P) :Psst Vasilyeva siblings three way rp? it concerns Sveta's letter from her mom. : ::Eto oh grabeng ganda nyan! gusto ko talaga si aemie hahaha xD hmmm siguro don lang sa hogwarts :P hinihintay ko pa ang reply ni husband eh xD YAAAAS VIVA RHEITORIA 4LYFE ohhh ano nga pala ang trabaho ni rheine sa au??? bata na kase si ceci eh :P at naging antisocial si ceci kase sa mga bully ;P :: I SO KNEW IT ASIA'S MODEL ISN'T LILY COLLINS BUT TAYLOR MARIE HILL! It couldn't have possibly been Lily. xD Eenie Meenie justin bieber ft sean kingston get on chat omfg "I wanna scream and shout, and let it all out." Scream and Shout, will.i.am I'M SO PROUD OF YOU, MY KOUHAI. JUST SO FREAKING PROUD. YOU DESERVE TWO FLUFF RHEILIE FICS!! when i get over procrastination ;w; C'MERE YOU. *squeezes you so hard*